How to kill your dragon
by RamsesX2
Summary: What if Hiccup had gone through with his original intent of killing the night fury that he shot down during the raid. This story will not have the vikings become allies with the dragons. It will be purely vikings vs. dragons and ending the dragon raids the old fashioned way.


**I've been looking for a story where Hiccup actually goes through with killing the night fury at the start and that without any magic elements. A story of vikings vs dragons. Never found it, so I decided to write one of my own. This story will not have the vikings become friends with the dragons, keep that in mind.**

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna… I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father!" He held up his small knife, ready to thrust the small bit of steel down upon the bane of his home's existence.

Just last night, there had been another raid. Dragons had come once more to Berk, attacking, burning, biting, looting, gnawing, smashing, destroying everything and everyone in sight. Last night had been one of the worst raids that year. The village had lost two ships, at least five families were without a home and a whole flock of sheep had been lost. It would be a tough winter for the Vikings. Fish stores half empty, grain running out, sheep herds beginning to get thinner and thinner with each passing raid. If this continued the same way, there wasn't much of a hope for the village to survive past the next five years.

Most of the blame laid on this very dragon laying in front of the auburn-haired teen. Although this beast mostly stayed on the outskirts of the village during raids, it did take out most of the towers, the catapults, the lights in and around the village, severely decreasing the Vikings' force multiplier and limiting the amount of damage they could dish out on the invading monsters. For if they have no lights, the Vikings can't see the flying monsters, and can't react quickly enough. If they have no catapults, they can't blast the beasts out of the skies. If they have no towers, they have no way of easily directing their forces and no way of surveying the battlefield. All of this due to this black dragon right in front of Hiccup.

This was the first time that any Viking had even seen a night fury, much less caught one. Hiccup was most definitely the first Viking in that regard. The event itself happened just last night, during said raid. The young teen had gone to help Gobber in his forge, sharpening swords, heating the fire, handing out bolas to people. He had done all of that for the past few years and had become quite proficient in his task. In fact, he had done such a good job that Gobber had decided to leave Hiccup on his own and to go out and fight the dragons himself.

If one were to ask other Vikings, this wasn't a terribly good idea. However, this allowed Hiccup to go outside with one of his most recent inventions, namely the bola launcher. Hiccup wasn't that strong of a Viking. He was as small as a fishbone with lanky arms and legs and he could barely lift a bola, much less throw it. However, this machine of his would do all of it for him and not only would it launch the bola for him, it would also do it a lot faster, more accurately and much further than any other Viking could.

He took the small machine and ran outside with the bola already loaded into it. He kept to smaller, out of the way paths between houses, heading towards a smaller hill that had a clear view of the night sky, looking to find a proper target to shoot at.

It came a minute later when the boy noticed a slight shadow passing in front of a couple of stars. He aimed carefully, leading his shot. It had to be perfect, he had only one chance at this, in his haste he forgot to take any spare ammunition with him.

He took a chance and fired. His aim was true as only a second later, he heard a soft cry as his bola hit the small shadow streaking across the sky. Following its movement, he saw it land just off raven point. He knew where he would be going the coming day.

The following time passed quickly. Getting chased by a monstrous nightmare, destroying a bit of the village, disappointing his father, getting jeered at by other people his age, getting sent home, going out into the forest to find the dragon he shot down and now he was finally here. He was standing in front of the beast and about to rid the village of its tyranny.

He looked at the dragon. For being such a terrifying, vicious and furious creature, it was still a majestic sight to behold. It was black as night with two long leathery wings. The numerous scales on its body were sleek, small, and probably rather smooth to the touch, something he was going to find out in a minute. The talons on its feet didn't seem to be that sharp however. Oh yes, Hiccup was sure that if given the chance, the dragon could skewer him, for it most certainly was that strong, but it wouldn't be enough to neatly cut a piece of meat into tiny little slivers. Same could be said for its teeth. The night fury was probably a beast who tore the meat off its kills in large chunks and swallowed them whole. Most definitely a terrible sight to behold, something that Hiccup did not want to experience first-hand

Hiccup shifted his sight away from the mouth and towards the eyes of the beast. They were big, round, emerald green and if they had been on any other type of animal, would have been considered rather beautiful. As he watched, the dragon warbled softly, closed its eyes and laid its head back on the ground. It knew its doom was close at hand.

Hiccup did not want to disappoint. He steeled himself and with one fell swoop drove his dagger straight into the soft stomach of the black beast. The dragon roared in pain. To Hiccup, that was the most glorious sound he'd ever heard, for it was the first cry of death of the first dragon he killed and he was sure it would soon be followed by many more.

Hiccup carved along the stomach, revealing more and more of the dragon's innards and letting them spill out on the dirt between them. The Night Fury kept roaring but it knew it could do nothing to stop the pain, much less stop the small Viking from carving up its stomach. There was no hope for the dragon any longer.

Hiccup stood up, revelling in the cries of the dying dragon. The long cut that spanned all the way from its hind legs to the front legs spilled blood out in droves, soaking the ground beneath and forming a sizeable pool. It wouldn't be long now before the dragon bled to death and hiccup could continue on with his work.

It took five minutes for the dragon to quiet its screams and stop its thrashing around. Hiccup didn't waste any time. He knelt down, soaking his legs, and got to work on finding the heart of the beast. It was probably around the area that pumped out the most blood, right between the front legs of the beast. He started carving around the area, thrusting, pealing and tearing at the dragon, all in order to get close to the still warm heart.

The teenager found it before long. As he suspected, it was still rather warm and very wet and slimy. He widened the gap in the dragon to get a better look at it. It was surprisingly big, looked quite strong too. He cut its tendons and took it out. With his hands still wet from the blood, he took out his pencil and diary and placed the heart in it.

However, a heart would still probably not be enough for the village. They could just dismiss it and say that it came from a pig, a sheep or a yak and would demand that the boy pay for it. Because of this, Hiccup realised that he would need to bring in something else to show proof that he had killed a night fury. Even though it would take him a while longer, Hiccup resolved to cut off the dragon's head, bones and all. He would get a nice wall ornament from this fallen beastie

Having decided on this course of action, he once more took out his knife and started sawing at the dragon's skin. It took quite a while for him to sever the head from its body as the skin around the neck was quite tough when compared to the dragon's soft stomach. It wasn't easy to cut through the bones either with his small knife. By the time he was done, the sun had already set, he was starving and if it hadn't been for the moon and the stars, the forest would have been completely dark.

He tucked the dragon's head under his arm and started heading back to Berk, all the while keeping in mind where he was, where he came from and where he was going so that he would find this place once more. He would most definitely be commended for this. The village had to change its opinion of him now.

**Still thinking of whether or not to actually continue on with this. Let me know if you'd like more.**


End file.
